Moonlight
by SplishySplash
Summary: It's a full moon on the boat ride down to the South Pole so that Katara could try to restore her bending.


Title: Moonlight

Author: SplishySplash

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Pairing: MAKORRA, one sided MASAMI

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I'm secretly hoping for some fan art….

Summary: The boat ride to the South Pole after her bending is taken away.

She hadn't left his side in five days and honestly Asami couldn't blame her. Being a non-bender, she couldn't feel the elements like all of her bender friends, but she couldn't imagine suddenly losing all of the connections that Korra had lost.

It was heart breaking to watch Korra try to be strong which at the end of the day had her crying in the arms of the firebending boy that held both of their hearts. The problem with being on a boat in the middle of the ocean was the lack of privacy and Korra would hold out until the dead of night when everybody was asleep, she would escape into the privacy of the night let her emotions fall. Usually Mako would get up and follow her to comfort her and usually would end up carrying her back some hours later before attempting to get some sleep himself only to be woken up a short time later to repeat the day over again.

Korra's lack of enthusiasm was taking its toll on everybody, even as she tried to hide away from her friends, her impact was huge.

On the third night, Korra played it out better. She used Mako's exhaustion to her advantage and pretended to sleep longer than she usually did, but Asami was smart and had accounted for Korra's slyness. Asami waited for her to get up and pad barefoot across the room, past Mako and out of the door.

The dark haired heiress knew that Mako would never forgive himself if something had happened to her and Asami also figured that Korra could use a girls approach to her woes and not some stodgy metal-bending ex-police chief who had the sensitivity of a door knob, even though she was the only one who truly knew what Korra was going through. Asami got up and padded past her sleeping ex-boyfriend to follow the love of his life.

With her new Airbending skill, she was a lot lighter on her feet and it took Asami a while to finally track her down on the top deck standing on the bow of the boat with her hair whipping in the wind. The moon made her skin glow an eerie white and reflected the tears off her cheeks. Even in her sorrow, she looked absolutely beautiful.

"I can't feel the full moon." Korra said, her voice surprisingly even. Asami hadn't realized it, it was when a water benders power was at its greatest and it was gone. Her hand traced her familiar waterbending forms lazily and the water below the ship did not react like it normally would.

"Oh Korra." Asami said softly and the Avatar turned in surprise. She wasn't the person Korra was expecting, but she was going to have to do because Mako was running on empty.

Korra tried to hold a neutral face, but was failing miserable. "Oh, hi Asami." She said. "Couldn't sleep?"

Asami shook her head, her perfect hair shook with it negatively. "No, it's kind of hard to sleep when my friend is in so much pain." Korra seemed to breakdown at the sight of her long haired friend and she let out a strangled cry. Asami gathered her in her arms and Korra started to cry, she was exhausted from holding up the walls around her heart for so long that she couldn't handle it any more.

Korra cried into her shoulder, soaking her pajama top with her tears. Asami rubbed her back and whispered into her ear. Even though she wasn't a bender, Asami understood what it was like to lose something that meant the world to her. When it was discovered that her father was the technical mastermind of Amon's revolution, her world was shattered and Korra had helped her through it.

When her tears started to slow down, Korra kept her face buried in the other woman's neck as she hiccupped quietly. "You will get your bending back Korra, I can feel it."

"I don't feel anything." She said robotically and she pulled herself back from Asami, anger filling her sad eyes. She looked at her feet and gave a shaky breath. "I don't think this is going to work, it feels gone gone."

Asami was slightly stunned, Korra wasn't one to give up on anything. "Don't say that! We are going to the South Pole to see the best healer in the world to help you, Korra." She said firmly, pulling her gaze up to her.

"How can you be so sure? I mean I failed the world, I was supposed to fix it and I didn't." Korra said weakly. "I can't help the world. . . I feel so useless."

With a look of fire in her eyes, Asami shook her a little. "You are not useless, Korra. You are anything but useless Korra, you saved Republic City from a tyrant! You protected all of the benders and future benders. . ."

"At what cost?" Korra asked angrily, finally a spark in her eyes. "I can't restore the bending of those who lost their bending let alone my own bending and I doomed the future from the next tyrant because I just broke the Avatar cycle."

Asami sighed. "I know that you're angry, but you need to believe that this is going to work."

Korra shook her head. "It's not going to work and I am never going to bend again." She said firmly. "Listen to me, I am the most selfish person on the plant. All I worry about it my own bending when the world has bigger problems. . ."

"Stop." Asami said firmly, grabbing her chin to force her to look at her. "You are the most selfless person I know, you stopped Amon at the cost of losing your bending. You knew the risks going into it and yet you still fought him in order to save the city. This is going to work and if it doesn't we will keep trying until you get it back Korra, you've got to keep trying. I don't think thousands of your past lives would abandon you now, you just have to learn how to get to them."

Korra's eyes started to stream tears again as she hid herself back into Asami's shoulder and started to sob again. "You're not alone Korra and we will get through this." She whispered into her ear. "Tenzin and his family absolutely love you. You have Bolin and me who will do anything for you because we know that you will do absolutely everything in your power to help us and Mako. . ."

Asami sighed, this was the big moment where she had gotten over her feelings for the man she had just broken up and was suddenly very into him and Korra being together. "Mako loves you so much and it hurts him to see you in so much pain and so lost." Asami pulled back to push Korra's hair behind her ears.

Korra looked at the ground again. "I have been so awful to him. . ." She said.

The heiress lifted her chin back up to him. "He loves you, he'll forgive you." Asami said lightly with a smile.

She looked at her feet and all Asami's hope of getting through to her diminished. "What happens if I don't get my bending back, nobody will look at me the same. . ."

Asami's eyes flared, but stopped herself from being annoyed. "We will still love you like we do now, nothing will change that Korra. Especially Mako, nothing you do or say will change that man's feelings for you."

After a moment of silence, Korra finally looked up. "What did I do to deserve you as a friend?" Korra said and Asami gathered her in a hug.

Asami gave her a squeeze and pulled back. "You saved me from a lie, Korra." She answered and they fell into silence. She could tell that the Avatar wasn't ready to head back to bed and so she sat down with her back against the side, motioning for Korra to join her. Korra sat down, but then laid down with her head in Asami's lap. "You'll be okay, you will get your bending back. You just have to have faith."

Her well-manicured fingers, well as manicured as they could be after fighting a war, went through her thick hair and untangled the knots that had formed from her tossing and turning in her bed. Her eyes grew heavy and she started to drift off to sleep and Asami smiled softly, knowing she was going to be there for a while.

/

Mako woke up with a start. It only took him about half a second to realize what had woken up, or lack thereof. Sitting up slowly, he surveyed the room to see that Korra's bed was empty and the feeling in his stomach dropped. When did she disappear? How did he not hear her?

He jumped up and stepped over a snoring Bolin in search of his Avatar. She had been on a border line self-destructive path since her bending had been taken away, it was one of the reasons he had kept such a close eye on her and he was worried it would lead to something more damaging.

Mako ran to the supply bay where Naga was only to see the white polar bear dog look up at him and lay back down. She wasn't there, through a port side window the moon shown and he realized what it was. The full moon, how could he forget? He ran up the stairs to the top deck, prepared for the worse only to see her asleep with her head in Asami's lap and Asami running her fingers through her hair soothingly.

He trotted over to them with a sigh of relief. "She's okay." Asami said quietly.

"Thank the spirits." He said breathlessly as he crouched down to run his hand through his hair. It was if she could sense his touch and she turned her head into his hand and smiled softly in her sleep as she whispered his name. "Thanks for talking her down."

Asami smiled and patted his cheek. "You need some sleep and she needed a little girl talk, I hope I got through to her." She said.

Mako's eyes went back to Korra. "I'm pretty sure you did, she's smiling." He said quietly. "She hasn't smiled in a while, I've missed it."

Asami shook her head, this boy truly was head over heels for this girl. She was okay with it, more than okay really. "I'm glad that it worked."

The other girl shivered as the wind started to pick up and didn't go unnoticed by Mako. "Let's go inside before we freeze." He suggested, picking up Korra with ease. Almost instantly she buried her face into his chest and gripped his sweater with all of her might. She mumbled his name and it brought a blush to his face.

It was charming really and it warmed Asami's insides. Watching him be so tender and yet so shy with his feelings around Korra that she couldn't remember him displaying towards her. They complemented each other, she was headstrong and unpredictable and he was sensible and firm. She felt stupid for not recognizing it in the beginning, but they were a match made by the spirits.

Before they reached the bottom of the stairs Mako stopped and turned around to face her. "Thanks for talking to her." He said sincerely, she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I totally forgot that it was a full moon tonight. . ."

"She will be okay, Mako. She's scared that if she doesn't regain her bending that we won't love her anymore and I reminded her that we all would love her no matter what."

"Thank you." Mako whispered as he walked into the room, stepping over Bolin to set Korra into her bed as Asami climbed in her own. She watched as Mako gently laid her down and she stirred a little, whispering his name. "Hey."

"The moon. . ." She whispered.

"Shh, it's okay. Everything will be okay." He whispered, leaning down to press his lips to her forehead.

Asami watched as the bright moonlight lit up her pale face, her eyes closed as he kissed her. The waterbender held onto him tightly. Korra nuzzled his neck as he wrapped his arms around his shoulder in a far too intimate embrace for her to be watching, but she couldn't turn away. Korra mumbled something that Asami didn't hear against his neck that gained Mako to pull back just enough to run a hand through her hair and to bring her gaze up. "Let's get some sleep."

"Don't go, please." She begged, her voice laced with fear. Mako calmed her fears by pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss and Asami sighed, he really was the sweetest man on the planet.

"I'm not going anywhere, love." He whispered, kissing her again.

She reached her tired hand up to his cheek, deepening the kiss. He pulled back and she followed his lips to capture them again, obviously she wasn't finished kissing him. Asami sighed breathlessly, Korra was so lucky because Mako was one hell of a kisser.

She pulled him down on top her and lazily kissed him for a moment longer before he rolled off of her and held her tightly against him. With one more kiss, Korra nuzzled his neck and almost immediately fallen asleep.

Asami sighed and rolled onto her side, she was genuinely happy that Mako had found happiness in Korra and was able to help her friend through the roughest point in her life. She couldn't be mad at him for loving the Avatar, but on the bright side it left her available for a certain general who owed her dinner.


End file.
